Valentine's Competition Festival
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: "Kalian yakin akan pergi ke sana?"/"Kurasa kita lebih baik membolos saja hari ini!"/"B-Benarkah sebanyak itu!"/"...Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu..."/Hari valentine yang penuh semangat di Konoha Gakuen/Perang antar pasangan pun tidak terelakkan/Bagaimana hasilnya?/Check this out!/AU, Typo, Oneshoot/Hope you like it/please R&R...


Fuyu .

Atau bisa kita artikan sebagai musim dingin.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui musim yang satu ini? Hampir seluruh dunia bagian utara dan selatan yang memiliki tata letak di daerah lintang 66˚ LU ataupun LS pernah mengalami yang namanya musim dingin. Ya, tak jauh beda dengan salah satu negara maju yang bernama Jepang. Saat ini memasuki bulan Februari dimana menjadi bulan terakhir bagi musim dingin di sana. Semua orang mengenakan mantel yang tebal. Baik anak-anak maupun orang dewasa. Bahkan aktivitas seperti bekerja dan bersekolah, mereka tak melupakan salah satu pakaian yang menghangatkan tersebut. Jika kita menengok di salah satu kota kecil di pinggiran Tokyo, kita akan menemukan salah satu distrik bernama Konoha. Salju yang memenuhi seluruh area Konoha membuat distrik yang lumayan luas itu terlihat penuh dengan warna putih.

Salju yang cukup tebal tidak menjadikan kelima remaja asal Konoha ini tidak berhenti melakukan aktivitas keseharian mereka. Ya, bersekolah. Kelima remaja laki-laki ini berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah tercinta mereka, Konoha Gakuen. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki paras yang tampan. Dari ujung kiri dapat dilihat sosok remaja dengan surai menyerupai nanas yang masih menguap lebar. Di sebelahnya terdapat sosok bersurai raven pendek dengan kulit pucat yang tersenyum kecil melihat remaja yang mengantuk tadi. Dan yang menempati posisi tengah terdapat remaja yang mengulas senyum lebar dengan manik safir yang indah. Berbeda dengan lelaki ceria di sampingnya, lelaki tampan dengan surai raven dan manik onyx ini justru menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Dan yang terakhir, remaja dengan surai kecoklatan sedikit panjang menatap datar jalanan di depannya.

"Hei…" remaja bersurai raven yang tampak kesal tadi angkat bicara.

"Hm?" keempatnya memandang remaja tersebut.

"Kalian yakin akan pergi ke sana?" manik onyxnya menatap satu persatu kawannya.

"Ini merepotkan sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…" lelaki dengan surai nanas kembali menguap lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa, ttebayo?" lelaki bermanik safir itu menatap heran pemuda raven tersebut.

"Apa kalian tidak lihat 'ITU'?!" dengan raut muka kesal, remaja raven tadi mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk sesuatu di depan mereka.

Keempat remaja tadi mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh salah satu kawannya tersebut. Manik mereka semua sedikit membulat lebar karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, karena di depan pagar sekolah mereka terpampang dengan jelas sebuah banner. Ya, banner yang besar dengan memiliki latar berwarna pink. Em, mungkin bukan latar banner yang mereka kagetkan. Namun, beberapa kalimat dan kata-kata yang terdapat di banner tersebut.

"VALENTINE'S COMPETITION FESTIVAL?!"

Dan keempatnya hanya bisa memelototkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan baca.

Ya. Karena saat ini adalah festival tahunan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda. Karena festival sekolah mereka kali ini bertepatan dengan tanggal 14 Februari, yaitu hari yang bernama Hari Valentine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Valentine's Competition Festival**

**.**

**Story by : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**AU, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, OOC, OC, ONESHOOT, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaTama, dll…**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA GAKUEN, 14 FEBRUARI, 07.00 A.M.**

**.**

"I-I-Ini b-bohong, bukan?!" Shimura Sai, lelaki dengan surai raven pendek dan kulit pucat, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kurasa ini bukan bohongan, ttebayo!" Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki dengan manik safir, menimpali.

"Cih! Mereka serius ternyata!" Hyuuga Neji, lelaki dengan surai kecoklatan panjang, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mendokusei na…" Nara Shikamaru, lelaki dengan surai menyerupai nanas, memilih membuang muka.

"Kurasa kita lebih baik membolos saja hari ini!" Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki dengan surai raven dan manik onyx, kini berbalik dan siap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, Teme!" Naruto menghalanginya cepat.

"Apa, Dobe?" Sasuke mendelik. "Minggirlah, Dobe! Aku mau lewat!" perintahnya.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja. Mungkin saja kali ini festival sekolah kita jauh lebih baik dari festival kemarin…" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Jangan tertipu dengan festival bodoh ini, Naruto!" Neji menatapnya.

"E-Eeeeeeh?" Naruto menatap Neji bingung.

"Ck, bagiku festival kemarin atau pun sekarang tetap saja merepotkan…" Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Etto…" Sai menatap maklum semua temannya. "M-Mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. K-Kurasa kita bisa mencoba dan tidak menghindar dari festival perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita…"

"Kau gila ya, Sai!" Sasuke langsung membentaknya. "Tsunade selalu saja membuat festival aneh-aneh semenjak kakakku dulu memasuki sekolah ini. Nenek tua itu membuat festival yang selalu menggunakan dana hanya untuk festival yang sia-sia dan juga–"

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

Belum selesai Sasuke melanjutkan luapan emosinya, seseorang memanggilnya. Atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang memanggilnya. Sasuke dan keempat temannya menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Dari masing-masing manik remaja laki-laki tersebut, mereka melihat sekumpulan remaja putri yang juga menggunakan seragam sekolah serupa dengan mereka berjalan mendekat. Sasuke yang awalnya kesal, kini menatap canggung remaja putri dengan surai merah jambu. Naruto tersenyum lebar pada remaja putri dengan surai indigo yang memiliki manik bulan. Sai tersenyum canggung pada gadis bersurai kuning dengan manik _aquamarine_. Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat gadis bercepol dua tersenyum padanya. Dan Shikamaru hanya mengumpat pelan kata 'mendokusei' ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam gadis berkuncir empat yang memiliki surai kuning.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun, minna!" Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan surai pink tadi, kini bersama yang lainnya sudah berada di hadapan Naruto CS.

"Ohayou…" Sasuke membalas singkat sapaan Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura…" keempat laki-laki tadi juga menyapa balik Sakura.

"Mou! Sai-kun! Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjemputku!" Yamanaka Ino, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Gomenasai, Ino…" Sai menampakkan wajah menyesal.

"O-O-Ohayou… N-Naruto-kun…" Hyuuga Hinata menatap malu-malu pada Naruto.

"Ohayou mo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto menyapa dengan senyum lima jari.

"Neji, kau kemana saja? Aku tadi ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu loh!" Chibuya Tenten menggembungkan pipinya seraya menatap Neji.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Tenten, kau tidak perlu menjemputku!" Neji menatap tajam Tenten.

"Hoo… Kukira kau masih terlelap di bawah futon kesayanganmu itu, Shikamaru!" Sabaku Temari menatap remeh Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan sekali pagi-pagi sudah bertemu denganmu, Temari…" Shikamaru menatap sinis Temari.

Remaja putra dan putri itu kini sudah membaur menjadi satu. Sakura perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, kekasihnya. Hinata dengan malu-malu kini sudah digenggam oleh Naruto. Sai sudah ditarik oleh Ino. Tenten sudah bergerak dan memeluk lengan Neji. Sedangkan Temari hanya berjalan di samping Shikamaru. Kelima pasang siswa-siswi tersebut kini tepat berada di depan gerbang.

"Ne, kenapa kalian berdiri saja di depan gerbang? Sebentar lagi pembukaan festival loh!" Sakura menatap heran kelima siswa tersebut.

"Sakura, itu…" Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan canggung. "Kami sebenarnya mau membolos…" Sasuke kini sudah mengalihkan manik hitam kelamnya ke arah lain.

"EEEEH?!" Sakura kaget. "Kenapa bolos, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yang ada di samping kekasihnya itu, menatap Sasuke penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Apa itu benar, Sai-kun?!" Ino kini mendelik tajam pada Sai.

"A-Aku tidak mengatakan aku juga ikut membolos, bukan?!" Sai menatap takut-takut pada Ino.

"N-Naruto-kun mau membolos?" Hinata menatap kecewa pacarnya.

"Eh? Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, ttebayo!" buru-buru Naruto mengelak.

"Neji, kau juga ikutan?!" Tenten kini sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"I-Itu…" Naeji menoleh ke arah lain.

"Shikamaru, kau juga berniat sama seperti Uchiha?" manik tajam Temari semakin terlihat menusuk.

"Mendokusei…" Shikamaru menguap lebar.

Kini kembali pada Sakura. Ia pun semakin mendesak Sasuke. Manik emeraldnya semakin menatap tajam onyx Sasuke. Sedangkan kekasih Sakura itu hanya bisa sweatdrop karena tingkah Sakura. Berbeda dengan pasangan Sasuke-Sakura, Hinata justru bernafas lega dan senyum kecil terpancar di wajahnya. Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum, juga ikut terkekeh kecil. Ino mengalihkan muka, bersikap acuh pada Sai. Dan Neji kini hanya bisa mengaduh sakit karena sudah kena jitakan-jitakan dari Tenten. Shikamaru juga tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan Neji. Lelaki asal keluarga Nara itu juga merintih kesakitan karena Temari sudah menjewer telinganya.

"Yokatta… Kukira N-Naruto-kun mau membolos lagi…" Hinata berucap lirih.

"Tentu saja tidak, ttebayo!" Naruto semakin menggenggam erat jemari mungil Hinata.

"K-Kalau begitu a-ayo kita segera masuk, N-Naruto-kun…"

"Ayo!"

Meninggalkan keempat pasangan yang masih saling ribut, Naruto pun menarik jemari mungil Hinata dan mengajaknya memasuki kawasan Konoha Gakuen. Pasangan yang baru saja jadian ini terlihat semakin berjalan mendahului kawannya yang lain. Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap sekilas dan keduanya tersenyum. Tak peduli dengan berbagai pasang mata yang mengamati kemesraan pagi mereka. Bahkan ada salah satu siswa jones abadi yang sampai menggigit buku tebalnya karena iri melihat pasangan sempurna itu lewat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini, secara resmi, Valentine's Competition Festival telah dibuka!" Seru salah satu wanita di depan lapangan.

Semua orang yanga ada di lapangan bertepuk tangan ria. Wajah ceria siswa-siswi terpancar jelas di berbagai sudut barisan. Naruto yang kebetulan satu baris dengan Hinata juga tersenyum lebar. Hinata pun juga tersenyum malu-malu sehingga beberapa siswa laki-laki di samping Naruto langsung leleh seketika saat Hinata tersenyum. Merasa risih dengan sekitarnya, Naruto pun menoleh dan memberikan deathglare pada sekumpulan siswa laki-laki tersenyum. Dari safirnya terpancar ketegasan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan-macam-macam-dengan-kekasihku!'. Dan alhasil, para siswa tadi hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Hinata.

"Semua siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen bisa mengikuti acara ini hanya dengan satu syarat!" Tsunade Senju selaku kepala sekolah menyeringai sedikit.

Semua pasang mata dari murid-murid menatapnya penuh keheranan pada kepala sekolahnya yang masih terlihat muda. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik lirih karena heran dengan maksud dari Tsunade tersebut. Sedangkan sang kepala sekolah menatap staf-staf pengajar satu per satu. Baik Tsunade maupun para staf pengajar tersenyum penuh arti. Tsunade lantas berdeham kecil. Gerakan kecil itu tentu saja mengundang perhatian semua murid Konoha Gakuen.

"Ehem!" Tsunade menarik nafas sejenak. "Siapapun boleh ikut acara ini asalkan setiap peserta harus memiliki pasangan. Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Jika tidak dengan ketentuan seperti itu akan didiskulifikasi!" Tsunade mengangguk pasti.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

Terdengar nada kaget bercampur dengan kekecewaan dari barisan murid-murid tadi. Beberapa di antara murid laki-laki mengumpat kesal lantaran mereka tidak bisa ikut acara. Alasannya klasik. Karena tidak ada yang mau berpasangan dengan mereka. Hal tersebut juga terasa pada beberapa murid perempuan. Bahkan diantaranya hanya bisa menunduk sedih dan sedikit terisak. Bagi para siswi Konoha Gakuen yang masih lajang, festival ini sangatlah tidak adil.

"A-Ano…" salah satu siswa mengangkat tangan.

"Ya?" Tsunade menatapnya.

"B-Bagaimana dengan yang t-tidak memiliki kekasih. Bukankah ini terdengar tidak adil bagi yang jomblo?!" siswa tadi menatap Tsunade protes.

"Benar! Benar sekali!" terdengar beberapa sahutan dari siswa-siswi lain yang menyetujui ucapan siswa tadi.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa yang ikut kompetisi ini harus yang sudah pacaran atau pasangan kekasih, bukan? Berarti jika kalian berpasangan dengan teman laki-laki atau perempuan kalian, tentu saja kalian bisa ikut!" Tsunade menatap siswa-siswinya

"Waaaah… Kita bisa ikutan, yeeey!" seru salah satu siswi.

"Yosh! Aku akan berpasangan dengan Megu!" terdengar lontaran gembira dari salah satu siswa.

Dan setelah mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Tsunade, beberapa murid yang sebelumnya memasang wajah kekecewaan, kini bergandi berbinar-binar dan bersuka ria. Ancaman untuk tidak mengikuti fastival kini telah sirna. Ternyata Tsunade sudah cukup berbaik hati agar tidak terjadi intimidasi terhadap murid-muridnya. Dan semuanya pun bernafas lega.

"Bagi peserta yang mengikuti seluruh rangkaian kompetisi dan memiliki poin tertinggi, akan mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik dan bernilai sangat berharga. Untuk itu, aku harap bagi seluruh peserta untuk mengikuti acara ini secara sportif dan penuh semangat! Kalian mengerti?!"

"OOSU!" semua murid berteriak semangat.

Yah, mungkin tidak semuanya. Hanya tiga siswa saja yang terlihat sebal dan terusik dengan acara yang baru saja dibuka itu. Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji. Ketiganya mendesah panjang. Dalam hati mereka, seharusnya membolos dan menghindari festival ini adalah tindakan yang tepat. Namun terlambat bagi mereka. Masing-masing dari gadis mereka telah menyeret mereka untuk mengikuti perlombaan.

"Cih, paling-paling hadiahnya juga hal yang aneh!" Sasuke mendesah kecil.

Sakura yang ada di sampingnya melirik sekilas. Sebuah ide jahil terbesit di otaknya. Ia pun mendekati Sasuke secara diam-diam. Sesampainya, ia pun menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Ne, kau yakin tidak ingin ikut, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memasang wajah jahil. "Kudengar dari beberapa sensei, katanya hadiahnya uang ribuan yen loh. Yah, sekitar 50 ribu yen. Bukankah kau sangat ingin membeli PS4, Sasuke-kun? Dengan uang sebanyak itu kau bisa membelinya…" Sakura mulai merayunya.

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura berbisik mengenai hadiah dari festival hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan susah. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura bahwa dia sangat menginginkan PS4 yang baru saja rilis di Jepang. Sasuke sebenarnya bisa saja membeli PS4 dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarganya. Namun, prinsip kemandirian siswa itu menolaknya. Ia selalu berprinsip apapun yang ia inginkan, ia harus berusaha sendiri untuk bisa membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri. Dan kini terdapat kesempatan emas baginya untuk bisa memenangkan uang sebanyak 50 ribu yen tersebut. Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia pun menimbang konsekuensinya ikut festival tersebut. Akhirnya ia pun tersenyum tipis. Dan ia pun terkena rayuan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memenangkannya, Sakura!" Sasuke menyeringai.

Tidak jauh beda dengan pasangan di depannya, Ino yang sempat mencuri dengar dari bisikan Sakura kini langsung menepuk pelan punggung Sai yang ada di samping kirinya. Dan Sai pun menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Sai-kun!" Ino berbisik lirih. "Kudengar dari Sakura katanya hadiah festivalnya uang sebesar 50 ribu yen. Kita harus ikut! Bukankah kau sangat ingin membeli satu set Copic yang berisi 64 warna itu?" Ino menatapnya penuh harap.

"B-Benarkah sebanyak itu?!" Sai melotot lebar.

"Uhum!" Ino mengangguk semangat.

Melihat keseriusan bercampur semangat Ino, Sai pun menjadi termotivasi.

"Kita harus berjuang untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini, Ino!"

Melihat dua pasangan yang saling berapi-api di dekatnya, Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sibuk memberikan deathglare. Sebenarnya pembicaraan baik dari Sakura ataupun Ino sempat memasuki gendang telinganya. Hinata ingin mengajak Naruto untuk ikut serta. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin jika kekasih cerianya itu akan mau menerima ajakannya. Hinata pun akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk kecewa. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto tanpa sengaja melirik ke arahnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya lantaran ia melihat Hinata tertunduk lesu. Penasaran dengan kekasihnya tersebut, Naruto pun mencolek Inuzuka Kiba yang tepat di samping Hinata untuk bertukar posisi dengannya. Naruto yang kini berada di samping Hinata menepuk pelan bahu mungilnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto berbisik lirih. "Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata mendongak dan menatap kaget Naruto yang sudah ada di sampingnya. "E-Etto…" Hinata kebingungan.

"Apa?" Naruto masih menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"I-Itu… s-semua orang s-sepertinya mengikuti festival ini. J-jadi, u-um…" Hinata memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya. "N-Naruto-kun… tidak k-keberatan jika s-semisalnya k-kita ikut?" Hinata yang sudah merona dan malu-malu itu kini hanya bisa melirik arah lain.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan jika itu permintaan Hinata-chan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpesona. Dalam hati, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir mengisi seluruh ruang hatinya setiap Naruto tersenyum seperti sekarang. Rona merah di pipinya juga semakin bertambah. Degup jantungnya masih belum bisa tenang. Bagi Hinata, melihat keceriaan yang ada di wajah Naruto adalah hal yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi kebahagiaannya. Dan ia mensyukuri itu.

"J-Jadi, N-Naruto-kun mau?" Hinata bertanya memastikan.

"Hm-hm!" Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hadiahnya, tetapi jika mengikuti festival ini bisa membuat Hinata-chan senang, aku akan lakukan itu. Jadi, Hinata-chan jangan pernah merasa sungkan terhadapku, oke?" jemari Naruto bergerak dan meraih salah satu jemari Hinata. "Lagipula, Hinata-chan itu kekasihku, dattebayo!"

Entah datang dari mana asalnya, yang jelas setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata tadi muncul beberapa bunga sakura disertai kumpulan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa Naruto terlihat sangat keren saat ini di depan Hinata. Dan gadis Hyuuga itu? Oh tentu saja dia semakin terpesona dan hanya semakin bersemu merah, antara gugup bercampur malu dan haru. Kata-kata terakhir Naruto yang mengakui eksistensinya, benar-benar membuatnya senang. Bukan senang lagi, tetapi sangat bahagia. Hinata merasa sangat bahagia karena memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto.

"Cih, kau mencoba terlihat keren di depan adikku, tapi sebenarnya kau hanya menggombal!"

Neji menatap sinis Naruto yang sedang menggenggam salah satu jemari adik sepupunya. Perkataan Neji yang cukup menusuk orang tersebut hanya bisa ditatap canggung oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tenten yang berdiri tepat di samping Neji hanya menatap maklum kekasihnya. Menurut Tenten, sindrom siscom yang ada pada Neji benar-benar parah.

"Mou, Neji. Menurutku Naruto tidak menggombal. Kau saja yang terlalu sis–" Tenten buru-buru memotong ucapannya, "e-etto, maksudku kau saja yang terlalu serius dengan percakapan Naruto dan Hinata, hehehe…" Tenten hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Cih…" Neji membuang muka.

"Gomen, jika percakapanku dengan Hinata-chan mengganggumu, Neji Nii-san!" Naruto kini hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan kakakmu, Naruto!" Neji mengumpat kesal.

Hinata yang melihat percekcokan kecil antara pacarnya dan kakak sepupunya itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Hinata memang tahu jika kakaknya itu memiliki sindrom siscom yang berlebih karena di keluarga Neji, ia adalah putra tunggal. Jadi, laki-laki itu akan sangat overprotective baik terhadap Hinata maupun adiknya, Hanabi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_3… 2… 1… MULAI!"_

**TEEEEEEEEEET!**

"SHANNAROOOO!" Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang dan kini sudah berlari meninggalkan beberapa peserta di belakangnya.

"GORRYAAAAH!" Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Beberapa siswi lain juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura dan Ino. Yah, wajar saja sekarang mereka telah memasuki arena perlombaan kedua. Lomba pertama sebelumnya adalah _love match_. Sebuah perlombaan dimana setiap pasangan akan diuji dengan berbagai pertanyaan untuk mengetahui kegemaran, hobi, dan kecocokan dari tiap pasangan. Permainan ini berlangsung sekitar satu jam dan berhasil dimenangkan oleh pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan di bawahnya diikuti oleh Sai dan Ino serta Naruto dan Hinata. Memasuki lomba kedua, peserta diharuskan mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dan berlari menuju pasangan laki-lakinya untuk diberikan. Selanjutnya, sang lelaki harus menggendong pasangan wanitanya yang membawa kotak dan berlari menuju garis _finish_.

"AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU, FOREHEAD!" Ino mendelik kesal.

"JANGAN BERHARAP, INO BUTA!" Sakura memberikan _deathglare_ pada Ino.

Sembari melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah berada di depan dan telah mengambil setengah jarak sebelum sampai pada pasangan mereka, Hinata justru berlari kesusahan dan terengah. Larinya yang tidak secepat Sakura dan Ino membuatnya berada di belakang dua gadis itu. Namun, ia sedikit tersenyum karena walaupun larinya tidak secepat kedua sahabatnya, setidaknya Hinata masih bisa melampau Tenten dan Temari yang ada di belakangnya. Tetapi pikiran tersebut kandas lantaran kini ia telah didahului oleh seorang gadis dengan surai coklat sebahu.

"HINATAAA! KENAPA KAU BISA SECEPAT ITUUU?!" Tenten berteriak tidak terima.

"Hehehe…" Hinata menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Cih, kuso! Kuharap tukang tidur itu sudah bersiap ketika aku sampai nanti!" Temari berujar lirih.

Hampir seluruh remaja putri yang mengikuti lomba lari tersebut sampai di tempat para remaja laki-laki menunggu. Terlihat di mata para laki-laki, kedatangan Sakura dan Ino yang datang bersamaan untuk pertama kali dan segera menghampiri dimana Sasuke dan Sai berada. Disusul oleh Tamaki Neko yang juga berlari dan segera menghampiri Inuzuka Kiba. Dan beberapa gadis pun mulai terlihat seperti Hinata, Tenten dan Temari.

"Sasuke! Ayo cepat gendong aku!" Sakura langsung mengambil posisi di belakang Sasuke dan bersiap menaiki punggung itu.

"Hn!" Sasuke segera saja meraih Sakura dan menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pasangan pertama yang mendahului untuk berlari menuju garis finish.

"_Waaah… Haruno Sakura telah sampai dan kini ia sudah digendong oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh pasangan yang sangat bersemangat. Hei, Tamaki Neko juga sudah terlihat menghampiri Inuzuka Kiba dan kini mereka akan bersiap menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura. Nah, bagaimana dengan para gadis lainnya? Kemana saja mereka?"_ terdengar suara mc, tak lain yaitu Shizune, yang tak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Kiba-kun! Ayo! Ayo!" Tamaki segera menyuruh kekasihnya, Kiba, untuk berjongkok di depannya.

"Oke!" Kiba pun menurut dan kini ia sudah menggendong Tamaki dan menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura.

Melihat dua pasangan rival mendahuluinya, Ino pun semakin mempercepat larinya ke arah Sai berada. Gadis pirang itu berteriak pada Sai.

"SAI-KUN! CEPAAAT!" Ino menghampirinya dengan memasang wajah beringas menakutkan.

"H-Hai!" setelah menggendong Ino, Sai pun segera berlari.

Melihat beberapa gadis sudah digendong oleh pasangannya, Hinata yang sebentar lagi sampai pada tempat Naruto akhirnya menambahkan lajunya. Ia menutup rapat-rapat mata bulannya dan mengfokuskan diri untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Sorakan demi sorakan di sisi kanan kirinya membuat Hinata bersemangat. Ia hanya perlu berlari dan menuju ke tempat Naruto dan–

.

**BRUUK!**

.

"ITTAI!" Hinata memekik kesakitan lantaran ia jatuh tersandung.

"HINATA?!" Naruto yang melihat Hinata terjatuh langsung menghampiri kekasihnya.

"_Wah wah wah… Sayang sekali untuk Hyuuga Hinata yang hampir sampai dan justru terjatuh. Eeh! Sangat tidak disangka Uzumaki Naruto berlari mendekati Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. Wah… sungguh sangat romantis sekali pasangan ini! Ya, mengingat Hinata yang sebentar lagi sampai dimana pos Naruto menunggunya, keputusan para juri mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak didiskualifikasi. Jadi, lanjutkan perjuangan kalian, Naruto, Hinata!"_ Shizune yang menjadi mc terlihat mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto kini membopongnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"G-Gomenasai, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata tampak menyesal.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu." Naruto melepas sejenak genggamannya pada Hinata. Kini ia telah berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Naiklah! Kita masih harus berjuang, bukan?!" ia menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"_Oooh… Hinata kini sudah digendong oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto juga mulai berlari menyusul pasangan lain yang mendahuluinya. Melihat semangat dari para peserta membuatku jadi bersemangat juga. Meskipun salju masih cukup tebal, namun semangat mereka masih tetap ada. Sungguh masa muda yang hebat!"_ lagi-lagi Shizune terlalu bersemangat.

"NEJIIII!" Tenten berteriak. "AYO CEPAT GENDONG AKU!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Tenten!" Neji pun menuruti perintah Tenten dengan wajah kesal.

"SHIKA! AYO CEPAT! AYO CEPAT!" Temari menepuk punggung Shikamaru berulangkali.

"Hai, hai, hai!" meskipun Shikamaru merutuki dalam hati, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti perintah Temari.

"AYO LEBIH CEPAT, SHIKA!" Temari menatap kesal lelaki yang menggendongnya karena bukannya berlari, Shikamaru justru berjalan santai.

"Ck, ini merepotkan tahu! Apalagi kau juga berat, jadi kita berjalan saja!" Shikamaru menyahut santai.

"A-APA?! AKU BERAT?!" Temari yang tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Shikamaru langsung menjambak rambut nanas kesayangannya. "Rasakan ini!"

"I-I-ITTAAAAIII…!" Shikamaru merintih kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dan pemenang untuk perlombaan kedua ini adalah pasangan Inuzuka Kiba dan Tamaki Neko! Yeeey! Selamat untuk kalian berdua! Selanjutnya diposisi kedua ada pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, dan beberapa peserta lain yang sepertinya terlalu banyak jika aku mengucapkannya satu per satu. Hahahaha…."_ Shizune tertawa keras. _"Yak, bagi seluruh peserta, lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba memasak coklat bersama pasangan. Bagi peserta yang ingin mengikuti lomba ini, segera menuju kelas memasak untuk mengambil bahan dan kemabli ke lapangan untuk mengadakan lomba memasak ini. Jadi, silahkan ambil bahan-bahan masakan kalian! Sekali lagi untuk Kiba dan Tamaki, selamat yaaa!"_

Suara gema dari Shizune membuat beberapa peserta yang mengikuti lomba hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Ini terlihat juga di mata Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji, dan Temari. Hanya beberapa saja yang berekspresi biasa saja seperti Naruto, Hinata dan juga Shikamaru, yang justru terlihat menyesal karena mengikuti lomba ini. Raut kebahagiaan justru terlihat di wajah Kiba dan Tamaki. Pasangan yang menyukai anjing dan kucing itu melakukan gerakan toss dan tak lama berpelukan singkat. Naruto yang melihat tingkah konyol Kiba hanya tertawa lebar. Sedangkan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya justru meliriknya sedih. Hinata dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pikiran-pikiran seperti seandainya ia tidak terjatuh, ia dan Naruto pasti sudah mengalahkan Kiba dan Tamaki.

"G-Gomenasai, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata berucap lirih.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis kecilnya.

"S-Seandainya a-aku tidak jatuh…" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan kini ia lebih memilih meremas celana olahraga yang ia kenakan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Hinata-chan, Kiba adalah atlet lari. Jadi, wajar saja dia menang. Sudah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, ttebayo!" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum, berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"T-Tapi…"

"Hmm, daripada kau murung seperti itu, ayo kita bersiap untuk lomba selanjutnya. Lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba memasak coklat, bukan?!" Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"U-Uhum.." Hinata mengangguk.

"Yosh! Ayo kita bersiap!"

Segera saja Naruto menarik jemari mungil Hinata dan membawanya menjauhi kerumunan peserta lain. Saat ini mereka bedua tengah berjalan menuju kelas memasak untuk mengambil beberapa bahan yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk lomba selanjutnya. Hinata yang berada di belakang Naruto hanya dapat menatap punggung lebar lelaki itu. Dalam manik bulannya, Naruto terlihat begitu keren saat ini. Meskipun mereka belum memenangkan salah satu perlombaan, Naruto tetap bersemangat dan tidak mengeluh. Inilah salah satu sifat Naruto yang paling disukai Hinata. Lelaki Uzumaki itu selalu bersemangat dan berpikiran positif ketika dalam keadaan apapun. Hinata tersenyum kecil. 'Arigatou untuk semuanya, Naruto-kun…'

Sementara itu di tempat lain di waktu yang bersamaan, Sakura menyilangkan tangan kesal melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Kiba dan Tamaki. Gadis itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kini pandangannya berganti pada Sasuke yang masih terengah akibat menggendongnya. Sakura tersenyum penuh sesal melihat kekasihnya itu kelelahan karena harus menggendongnya. Sakura lantas mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan menyapu seluruh peluh yang membanjiri wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendongak, sedikit kaget melihat Sakura yang menyeka keringatnya.

"Kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Hn, kau benar." Sasuke membalas senyum Sakura.

Jika kedua pasangan tadi saling berpikir positif, justru pasangan satu ini, atau lebih tepatnya hanya si gadis saja, terlihat sangat menahan kesal dan emosi. Dari kedua lomba yang Ino dan Sai ikuti, keduanya belum menang sama sekali. Ino menggeram kesal. Ia pun bertekad. Ia akan benar-benar berusaha dalam lomba selanjutnya. Ia akan berjuang membuat coklat paling enak bersama Sai. Yah, dia yakin kali ini ia akan menang.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu memaksakan diri, Ino…" Sai menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Ino.

"Eh?" Ino yang sedari sibuk dengan pikirannya kini mengalihkan pandangan pada Sai yang menyodorkan air mineral. Ia sedikit tersipu malu karena di matanya Sai saat ini benar-benar terlihat keren. "A-Arigatou… Sai-kun…" Ino berucap sambil menerima air dari Sai.

Temari masih memandangi Kiba dan Tamaki. Ia pun menghentakkan kakinya pelan. Ia begitu kesal karena ia dan Shikamaru belum menang sama sekali. Sungguh dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali sesekali memenangkan salah satu lomba. Dan ia berharap lomba kedua akan ia menangkan mengingat poin untuk lomba tersebut sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan perlombaan lainnya.

"Ini merepotkan sebenarnya, tapi kurasa kita sudah berusaha, Temari…" Shikamaru berdiri di sampingnya.

"HAH?!" Temari menoleh cepat. "Dalam khayalmu saja kita sudah berusaha, bodoh!" Temari pun meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya heran.

"Haaah… Dasar wanita…" Shikamaru pun mengikuti langkah Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yak, minna, kali ini kita telah memasuki lomba memasak coklat bersama pasangan. Dan kurasa semua peserta sudah bersiap-siap dengan bahan mereka. Nah, Tsunade-sama, apakah kita bisa memulai lomba selanjutnya ini?"_ Shizune menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Terlihat kepala sekolah cantik itu mengangguk pasti.

"_Yosh! Minna-san! Karena Tsunade-sama sudah mengangguk, jadi kita mulai acara ini! Peraturan dalam lomba kali ini, setiap peserta harus membuat coklat berbetuk hati dan sesuai dengan ukuran yang ada pada loyang. Coklat boleh dihias seindah mungkin sebagai tambahan poin. Jadi, GANBATTE MINNA-SAN!"_ Shizune berteriak antusias.

Dan setelah terdengar bunyi terompet tiga kali, semua peserta sudah mengerjakan lomba memasak coklat ini. Dapat kita lihat beberapa pasangan saling bingung dan ribut sendiri ketika mereka membuat coklat. Bahkan ada pasangan yang saling cekcok akibat adonan mereka terjatuh. Sungguh kasihan sekali.

"Em, Hinata-chan, apakah coklat ini dipotong kecil-kecil terlebih dahulu?" Naruto melirik Hinata yang sibuk dengan menyiapkan kompor.

"Eh? Iya, Naruto-kun. Potong kecil-kecil coklatnya biar cepat meleleh. Oh iya, setelah itu tolong siapkan gula halus dan menteganya juga!" Hinata kembali menyiapkan kompor.

"Wakatta, dattebayo!" Naruto pun mengikuti perintah Hinata. "Etto, apa seperti ini?" Naruto menunjukkan coklat tersebut pada Hinata yang menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Kurasa kau sangat terampil, hihihi…" Hinata tertawa lirih.

"Kalau begitu cobalah!" Naruto pun menyuapi Hinata dengan sepotong coklat kecil yang ada di tangannya.

Meskipun Hinata sempat malu karena disuapi oleh Naruto, tetapi gadis Hyuuga itu tetap menerima perlakuan Naruto. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan _dark chocolate_ tersebut. Memang kegiatan mereka saat ini hanyalah kegiatan kecil, namun ribuan pasang mata dari peserta lain membuat area sekitar Naruto dan Hinata menjadi panas. Ya, semuanya kembali cemburu dengan kemesraan Naruto-Hinata tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Naruto menatap penuh harap.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Yosh! Aku akan melanjutkan memotongnya!" seru Naruto ceria.

Mengetahui jika kekasih kuningnya itu terlihat serius sekali memotong kecil bongkahan coklat blok, Hinata hanya mengulum senyum kecil. Lagi dan lagi ia bisa melihat ketampanan dan keceriaan dalam wajah Naruto. Memang ini hanyalah sebuah acara memasak coklat. Tetapi, akan terasa berbeda jika kita membuatnya dengan orang terkasih, bukan?

.

"Ya, ampun, Sai-kun!" Ino memekik cukup keras. Ia pun menghampiri Sai yang memegang pisau.

"Ino?" Sai tampak kaget saat Ino mengambil pisaunya.

"Bukan begini caranya memotong coklat. Pertama-tama taruh tanganmu di atas pisau dan tekan secara perlahan hingga coklatnya hancur. Dan ingat! Jangan terlalu tebal setiap bagiannya. Nanti akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meleleh!" Ino kini mempraktikkan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Waah… Ino, kau terampil sekali. Kurasa kau bisa menjadi istri yang pintar memasak nanti!" puji Sai.

Hei Sai, tidakkah kau lihat hasil pujianmu itu? Sekarang Yamanaka Ino sudah sangat merona dan wajahnya berubah merah padam akibat ucapan tulusmu itu.

.

Sementara pasangan Naruto-Hinata dan Sai-Ino sibuk dengan coklatnya, pasangan Neji-Tenten justru bingung dengan beberapa bahan masakan di depan mereka. Tenten yang berulangkali memandangi resep dari panitia hanya bisa mendesah kecil. Neji yang menatapnya merasa jengkel. Lelaki itu pun mengambil resep dari Tenten dan membacanya cepat. Belum sempat protes, Tenten sudah dibungkam oleh Neji.

"Biar aku saja yang memasaknya! Kalau kau yang memasak, nanti tidak jadi coklat valentine lagi!" Neji perlahan mulai mengolah coklatnya.

"Mou! Aku juga ingin bisa memasak coklat, Neji!" Tenten tidak terima.

"Apa kau ingin meracuni juri saat coklat buatanmu jadi?!" Neji menatapnya remeh.

"…"

Tenten tidak menyahut. Mendengar Neji berucap sekasar itu membuatnya merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya. Bulir-bulir air mata terkumpul di pelupuk mata Tenten. Neji yang masih berkutat dengan adonan coklatnya tidak mengetahui itu. Tiba-tiba, dengan kasarnya Tenten melepas celemek warna putihnya dan melemparnya pada Neji.

"Aku benci Neji!" Tenten pun berlari meninggalkan Neji.

"TENTEN!"

Melihat kekasihnya berlari begitu saja, tentu saja membuat Neji mau tidak mau menyusul Tenten.

.

Insiden kecil yang terjadi antara Neji dan Tenten tadi sempat membuat peserta lain menghentikan aktivitas memasak mereka. Semuanya memandang heran pada pasangan yang meninggalkan arena lomba. Sakura yang menjadi sahabat Tenten, melirik Ino dan Hinata melalui emeraldnya seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dan dibalas oleh keduanya berupa gelengan pelan. Sakura pun ganti melirik Sasuke yang sedang menaruh adonan coklat panas ke loyang.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura perlahan mendekat.

"Tenang saja. Selain bersikap dingin dan tidak peka, Neji memiliki sisi romantis tersendiri untuk menenangkan Tenten…" meskipun Sasuke saat ini berfokus pada coklat, tetapi ia menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan bijak.

"Benarkah begitu?" Sakura masih menatap tempat dimana pasangan Neji-Tenten menghilang.

"Hn, aku dan Naruto sudah lama mengenal Neji. Jadi, tenang saja." Sasuke sempat melirik Sakura dan tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah kau harusnya membantuku dan memenangkan lomba yang ini?!"

"E-Eh?! H-Hai!" akibat Sakura sempat terpesona dengan senyum Sasuke, gadis itu sampai melupakan perlombaan sejenak.

.

"_Are? Pasangan Neji-Tenten tidak ada di tempat. Etto, apa ada yang melihat kemana mereka pergi? Jika mereka tidak segera kembali, mereka akan didiskualifikasi dari lomba memasak!"_ Shizune celingukan mencari pasangan tersebut.

"Mendokusei…" Shikamaru memasang wajah sebal saat Temari selesai memasangkan celemek putih padanya.

"Diam dan ikuti saja perintahku, Shika! Ingat, aku masih marah denganmu karena lomba tadi! Huh!" Temari pun mengambil coklat blok dan dalam sekali tebasan, coklat itu menjadi hancur.

"K-Kowai…" Shikamaru melirik arah lain ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Selamat untuk pasangan Inuzuka Kiba dan Tamaki Neko! Dari kelima lomba yang diadakan pasangan ini meraih poin tertinggi yaitu 489. Dan pasangan ini pula yang menjadi pemenang untuk acara festival ini. Ne, ne, ne, apa kalian siap dengan hadiah yang ingin kalian terima?!"_ Shizune memasang wajah sumringah. Ia pun menyeringai. _"Sebelum itu, aku minta pada Inuzuka Kiba dan Tamaki Neko untuk maju ke depan dan menerima hadiahnya! Tepuk tangan dong minna!"_ Shizune mengawali diri dengan tepuk tangan.

Lelah dan letih. Itu yang dirasakan oleh para peserta lomba. Dari keseluruhan lomba yang mereka ikuti, ternyata poin tertinggi justru diraih oleh Kiba dan Tamaki. Dalam hati mereka mengumpat kesal karena kalah dari pasangan itu. Pupus sudah impian mereka untuk bisa memenangkan hadiah 'misterius' yang berharga dari Tsunade. Dengan wajah lesu, letih, lelah dan bercampur kecewa, para murid Konoha Gakuen pun mengikuti Shizune dan bertepuk tangan untuk pasangan Kiba-Tamaki. Sesekali sorakan 'yeeey' dan 'selamat' terdengar dari bibir para murid.

"Wah! Kita menang, Tamaki-chan!" Kiba pun merangkul Tamaki.

"Iya, Kiba-kun!" Tamaki juga terlihat sangat gembira. "Ayo kita ke depan, Kiba-kun!" Tamaki lantas menarik jemari Kiba dan menggenggam jemari besar itu dengan erat.

"Yosh!" Kiba mengangguk mantap.

Beberapa murid sedikit bergeser untuk memberi jalan bagi Kiba dan Tamaki. Keduanya tampak sangat senang. Mereka kini sudah berada di depan lapangan dimana terdapat Tsunade, Shizune dan beberapa staf mengajar yang lain. Sekali lagi tepuk tangan terdengar dari para murid dan warga sekolah lainnya. Kini Tsunade mendekat dan menjabat tangan Kiba dan Tamaki bergantian. Tsunade juga mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih dan menyerahkan pada Kiba dan Tamaki. Iruka-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris, kini memotret Tsunade beserta Kiba dan Tamaki.

"_Nah, silahkan dibuka amplopnya, Kiba-kun, Tamaki-san! Tunjukkan pada teman-teman kalian apa yang kalian peroleh!"_ Shizune menuturkan.

Dan setelah Kiba membuka isinya…

"_WAAAH! Sekali lagi selamat untuk Inuzuka Kiba dan Tamaki Neko karena kalian baru saja MEMENANGKAN TIKET LIBURAN PASCA UJIAN TENGAH SEMESTER SELAMA 5 HARI DI KYOTO!"_ Shizune berseru gembira.

"Waaah! Kita dapat tiket liburan gratis, Tamaki-chan!" Kiba pun menunjukkan hadiah yang dipegangnya.

Dan lagi, semua murid Konoha Gakuen memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, terkecuali dua orang siswa dan dua orang siswi sekolah tersebut. Bukan memberikan tepuk tangan, justru wajah cengo bercampur kaget memenuhi wajah mereka. Tiga dari keempat murid tersebut menoleh dengan cepat ke arah salah satu siswi yang berada tak jauh dari ketiganya. _Deathglare_ dari ketiganya mengintimidasi gadis yang memiliki surai serupa bunga sakura.

"SA-KU-RA…!" ketiganya mengeja nama gadis itu dengan tatapan horor.

"E-Etto…" Sakura sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

"KAU BILANG HADIAHNYA UANG 50 RIBU YEN! TERNYATA ISINYA HANYA TIKET LIBURAN KE KYOTO!" Uchiha Sasuke sudah menyemprot Sakura sebelum didahului dua remaja lainnya.

"HARUSNYA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA OMONGANMU, FOREHEAD!" Yamanaka Ino berteriak kesal.

"Pupus sudah impianku membeli Copic, Sakura-san!" Sai berucap pelan namun terbesit nada mematikan di dalamnya.

"G-GOMENASAAAAAI!" Sakura kini sudah berlari pergi dari hadapan ketiga orang tersebut dengan cepat dan air mata super tebal mengalir deras.

"TUNGGU! SAKURAAAAAA!" tidak terima, Sasuke pun ikut mengejarnya.

"KUSO! TUNGGU, FOREHEAD!" Ino juga ikut mengejar Sakura.

"I-INO! Tunggu dulu!" Sai yang terlambat menghalau Ino, akhirnya ikut menyusul kekasihnya.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak kegiatan keempat remaja tadi.

.

"_Nah, selain hadiah tersebut, ternyata Tsunade-sama juga memberikan hadiah bagi pasangan dengan kategori romantis! KYAAA!"_ Shizune kegirangan. _"Oke, kategori ini dipilih secara acak oleh seluruh staf pengajar dan karyawan Konoha Gakuen, jadi kira-kira siapa yang beruntung?!"_ Shizune menambahkan.

"_Dan pemenangnya adalah…"_

Terdengar suara dentuman seperti tabuhan drum dari sound yang ada. Dan berakhir ketika Shizune menghela nafas. Wanita itu pun menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan–

_._

_._

"_SELAMAT UNTUK UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN HYUUGA HINATA KARENA KALIANLAH YANG BERUNTUNG! YEAY!"_ Shizune berseru senang.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan. Ada diantara mereka juga memberikan pandangan tak percaya. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Temari yang melotot kaget. Neji yang tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Dan Tenten yang bertepuk tangan serta tersenyum penuh haru. Dan keempat remaja tadi? Mereka kini tidak terlihat lagi di area lapangan sekolah.

"Eh? K-Kita menang, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"T-Tidak mungkin…" Hinata yang terbelalak kaget hanya bisa berucap lirih.

"_Menurut para pemilih tersebut, pasangan Naruto dan Hinata selalu terlihat sangat romantis di sepanjang lomba yang diadakan. Seperti halnya, Naruto yang selalu memegang erat jemari Hinata ketika Hinata gugup pada lomba love match, Naruto yang menolong Hinata ketika terjatuh, Hinata dan Naruto yang selalu tertawa dan terlihat seperti suami-istri ketika lomba memasak, dan beberapa adegan romantis lainnya. Jadi, untuk Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, dimohon untuk maju ke depan dan menerima hadiah dari Tsunade-sama!"_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto dan Hinata pun melangkah maju. Sesampainya mereka berbaris di samping Kiba dan Tamaki. Keempatnya berjabatan singkat sebelum Tsunade kembali berjabat tangan pada Naruto dan Hinata. Wanita berparas cantik itu lantas memberikan sebuah amplop pada Naruto dan Hinata. Pengambilan foto kembali hadir. Semua pemenang tersenyum lebar saat suara kamera terdengar.

"_Nah, Naruto-kun, kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan isi dari amplop tersebut pada kami semua?!"_ Shizune menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ahahaha… hai, hai!" Naruto perlahan membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"_WOAH! Selamat! Kalian telah mendapatkan dua tiket gratis untuk memasuki Konoha Land!"_

Tepuk tangan riuh kembali menggema memenuhi seluruh lapangan. Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang dan menampilkan senyum. Ini merupakan kebahagiaan bagi pasangan ini karena beruntung telah memenangkan lomba tersebut sebagai pasangan paling romantis. Beberapa dari siswa-siswi menyunggingkan senyum senang. Yah, dalam hati mereka memaklumi jika Naruto dan Hinata layak mendapatkan penghargaan tersebut. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka merupakan pasangan yang terlihat cocok dan kompak, meskipun tidak hanya dalam lomba saja, tetapi juga dalam realita kehidupan mereka.

"_Dengan ini, telah dinyatakan bahwa perlombaan telah usai! Untuk seluruh siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen, jangan meninggalkan tempat terlebih dahulu karena kita akan segera melakukan upacara penutupan festival!"_ Shizune berkata.

Masih memasang wajah gembira, Naruto perlahan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu…"

Dan hanya dengan dua kata tersebut, rona merah sudah menelungkupi seluruh wajah cantik Hyuuga Hinata. Tak tahu harus menyahut apa, gadis itu hanya berusaha menggerakkan jemarinya dan dengan bergetar ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari kekar Naruto. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Hinata juga tersenyum. Dengan sigap, Naruto menggenggam erat jemari mungil Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE (NEJI DAN TENTEN KETIKA LOMBA MEMASAK COKLAT)**

"Tunggu, Tenten!" Neji meraih jemari Tenten ketika ia telah bersusah payah menyusul gadis itu.

"L-Lepaskan! Hiks…" Tenten berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya. "A-Aku benci Neji!" ia berseru.

Melihat Tenten yang berontak, Neji tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menarik gadis tersebut ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Di dalam kelas yang sepi tersebut, Neji melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat pada pinggang Tenten, membenamkan gadis tersebut pada dada bidangnya. Tenten yang dipeluk seperti itu hanya membelalakkan mata, kaget. Selama pacaran dengan Neji, ini adalah kali pertama kekasihnya itu memeluknya. Mata Tenten kembali memanas. Dengan sesegukan, gadis itu kembali terisak.

"Maaf…" Neji berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu dengan kata-kata kasarku tadi. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin orang lain mencicipi coklat buatanmu. Karena yang boleh mencoba coklat buatanmu hanya aku saja. Coklat buatan Tenten terlalu berharga untuk orang lain…" Neji semakin memeluknya erat.

"N-Neji…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tenten…"

Tenten berani bersumpah dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Neji adalah kata-kata yang selalu diimpikan olehnya. Manik hazelnya membulat lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Selama ini, hanya ia saja yang selalu mengucapkan duluan kata cinta dan suka pada kakak sepupu Hinata itu. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Neji yang selalu dingin dan tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tenten. Gadis keturunan Cina-Jepang itu tersenyum penuh haru. Tangannya bergerak cepat dan membalas pelukan Neji lebih erat.

"Hmm…" Tenten bergumam lirih, "aku juga sangaaaat menyukai Neji!" pekiknya bahagia. Melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ia sempat mengucap benci pada remaja tampan tersebut.

Neji tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa, kita sepertinya tidak perlu mengikuti lomba lain lagi. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu di sini…"

"Eh? L-Lalu lomba memasaknya?" Tenten terlihat bingung dalam pelukan Neji.

"Aku tidak peduli…"

Tenten tersenyum kecil. Jika Neji sudah seperti ini, maka ia pun hanya bisa menurut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi. Ne, Neji?"

Keduanya pun hanya tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari bibir mungil Tenten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Neko : Ciyeee… valentine tiba, benarkan say?! (nyeret adik sepupu laki-laki biar dikira cowok neko)**

**Adik sepupu : ogah kamu panggil say! Hiiii~! (kabur ninggalin neko)**

**Neko : EH?! Adeeeeeeek! Yaaah! Neko jadi nggak punya pacar bo'ongan deh, hiks hiks hiks… (berganti noleh ke readers)**

**Eh, ehehehe…**

**Lupakan scene dialog di atas. Hehehe.. (senyum-senyum malu XD)**

**Etto, ini event valentin kan? Nah, neko balik lagi sama cerita baru. Khukhukhu…**

**Yah, tidak terlalu bagus sih, namun cukup untuk mengisi event ini dan memberikan hiburan untuk pembaca. Yosh! Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca oneshoot ini, terus etto…**

**Oiya!**

**Bagi yang tidak tahu siapa itu Tamaki, dia adalah penjaga toko di toko Nekobaa. Tamaki itu cewek yang sama Kiba di chapter 700 itu loh. Di anime juga nongol pas Konoha Past Arc (etto, bener gak sih seasonnya judulnya gini?) episode tim 7 nyamar jadi kucing itu loh. Yg naru sama sasu punya cuping kucing itu. Sama pas sasu nemuin Nekobaa klo nggak salah. Yah, silahkan browsing saja ya yang namanya chara Tamaki ini.**

**Anyways,**

**Would you like to review please… ? :D**


End file.
